


Hidden

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: Hidden behind the door of an unused classroom... confessions are made when you've reached your breaking point





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of many for Draco x Ron! I hope you enjoy! Started with a simple drabble to get my feet wet, but I plan on writing more of this pairing. Thank you to the Kings and fellow prince of The Slash Zone. I love yall to bits.

 

Ron found himself in an empty classroom; hiding amongst the desks which collected dust, and chairs stacked along the far wall next to the chalkboard displaying a lesson long since taught.  He sat against the stone floor, back against the wall and contemplated how he had gotten into the mess that was Lavender Brown.  She was _right_ barmy:  the constant cling she held on his arm, the infuriatingly ignorant appellations, and the persistent attentions were enough to make him scream.  He welcomed the silence of the room, invited the calm and dust filled air, breathing it all in as he cleared his mind.

His meditation was interrupted by a slam against a desk, the hard legs sliding loudly against the stone as he peered up, horrified he would see a mass of ringlet curls and purple ribbons.  

But he saw neither of those things. Instead, he met the eyes of a pointed face boy with piercing grey eyes and a frown.  Beads of sweat forming over the usually well-presented Slytherin as he gazed, mouth agape and dumbfounded.

“What are you looking at, _Weasel._ ” The words dripped from Draco’s mouth as sharp as his features.

Regaining his stubborn demeanor once more, Ron snapped his mouth shut, quirking a brow before clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

“Listen, _ferret_ -“

“Shut up, Weasley.” Draco cut him off, plopping uncharacteristically beside Ron on the floor, legs bent and elbows hanging loosely over his knees.  Draco hung his head low.  It took a moment for Ron to once again regain his fiery persona as the Slytherin prat persistently interrupted his perfectly would-be placed joke.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

“Truly, Weasley, I am in no mood for your pitiful, without wit, one liners, alright?”

“Then why did you sit down beside me?”  Ron’s voice raised in pitch; he truly was lost in Draco’s appearance. “You look bloody awful.”

Sighing a breath, Draco raised his chin and pressed the back of his head against the masonry of the wall.  “Things are just… _complicated_ right now.”

Ron’s eyes widened to the point he thought they may pop directly out of his sockets.

“Alright. You look like Malfoy.  You sound like Malfoy.”

“Is there a point to this, Weasley?” Draco’s lids were closed, his breathing a bit erratic.  Ron blinked over at him, positioning himself to face the blond in front of him.

“Why are you talking to me?”

Draco’s head rolled to the side, his grey eyes locked on Ron’s. “You ever just feel like it’s never enough?”

“Ugh-“

“Like truly, Weasley.  I bust my arse in these classes and I’m still in second to your precious Granger.  I kept my practice up and still came second to your annoying Potter. I fight for your affections and Brown drowns out my efforts, and I build up any strength I have to finish the task I wa – well, you get the idea.”

“Well, ‘Mione is pretty smart isn’t she?  And ‘Arry, well. It's in his blood, quidditch. And.. wait did you say Br-“

Before Ron could finish his words, Draco had rushed forward and pressed his lips over Ron’s.  The kiss was clumsy at first, Draco leading the baffled ginger with his tongue until Ron found he couldn’t resist returning the fervor he felt in Draco’s lips.  Reluctantly, the two pulled away and stared, slightly breathless at the other.

“Blimey! What in bloody Merlin was _that_ about?”

“Oh please, Weasley, don’t act so naïve,” Draco glided his thumb to wipe the glisten of Ron’s saliva from his bottom lip. When the moment caught up to Ron fully, he pulled a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling.

“Well, wait until your father hears about _this_ , then!”

“I’d be more worried about your mum sending you another howler.”

The two shared a brief laugh before Ron pulled Draco closer, nipping his lip lightly. 

“The only _howling_ I’ll get will be from you.”

Something unfamiliar and welcoming flashed in Draco’s eyes as Ron captured his lips completely.  The two hid amongst the desks of the empty classroom, and were thankful for the silence outside granted by their _muffliato_ charm, welcoming the newly revealed desire, inviting the feelings to bury themselves within one another as they explored the other fully.  He was right barmy; giving in to the largest hidden secret he’d held for so many years.  The constant slander he clung to his lips, the infuriatingly ignorant appellations he made sure everyone heard him call the blond, and the persistent resistance to give in to the attentions his heart demanded to the point he screamed Draco’s name.  

 


End file.
